


Oh, what a wonderful world.

by UniversalQUEEN



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, F/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, Pirates, Spanish phrases, Swordfighting, Time Travel, swearing at times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalQUEEN/pseuds/UniversalQUEEN
Summary: A mother and her son are sent back in time to the 17th century. They find themselves interlocked with fates and destiny's unwanted plans alongside a cursed crew. Will they be able to return home without changing the future? Or is there long awaited answers to questions constantly thought of?
Relationships: Armando Salazar/Original Character(s), Armando Salazar/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 33





	1. A storm Begins

God, what a day.

First our alarms didn’t go off. Lucky we didn’t have anything to do today and it is the weekend so no school for Leonel.

Then it had to rain like shit outside! A storm is definitely coming, I can tell by the clouds off the coast of our home.

There is something in the air, something ...abnormal. I can feel it, and I know my son, Leonel, can feel it too.

God am I glad he is more like me then his- no! I don't want to think of him right now! He is not something I should be focusing on!

_Focus_

Right .. I gotta focus, focus on this feeling. Maybe it’s just the storm? Yeah it’s the storm. It’s going to be a big one that’s why! Right?

_Wrong_

Wrong? What do you-

“Mamma?” came Leonel, “ are you okay?”

I i look to him and I can see the worry on his face. Our various candles we have scattered around our home in his grasp, at least what he could carry. Readying for the big storm to come incase they are needed.  
That’s right we were preparing for the storm.

“Sorry cachorro, I got a little distracted.” I reassured.

“Is it the feeling too?”

I knew he could tell, nothing seems to pass him without him noticing it, father always said he is much more aware for his age then he should be. But that isn’t bad.

“Yes it is. I think it maybe because of the storm but…. I'm not so sure anymore.” slowly, i help Leonel spread the candles around the house. We don’t lit them but at least we will be ready for when the storm takes out the power. We made our way to the living room. It is small but cozy, many various plants scattered around, some mostly on or hanging by the windows. The kitchen is off to the right side. Similar to the living area, small, cozy and lots of plants though mostly herbs. Our home is like that, small, we don’t need much else. No fancy castles or villas with unwanted rooms just for show. No, this is perfect. I still remember the first day I bought it, right after Leonel was born, my father had helped me renovate most of the house, well farm house at first, but I wanted to make sure we still had the character of the it there.

_It’s happening_

What?! What’s happening?

_Hurry. Grab him_

“Mamma what’s happening?” I looked to Leonel, there is fear in his face but that's not else I notice. Our home is shifting, changing, churning, I can hear the waves and creaks of wood, echoing around us.

“Mamma!?!” I quickly grab Leonel and hold him tight as our home, our world changes around us. We watched in silent fear and confusion as we start to see a row of canons peeking out of portholes on our left, crates and barrels on our right, a wooden deck beneath our feet and above our heads.

We are on a ship.

My vision starts to fade. I notice Leonel has gone limp in my arms. I look to see him with what strength I have. He is passed out and I know I am not far from it too. I hear a muffled voice and try to pinpoint the source, but then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> google translate says cub in Spanish is Cachorro so if that is wrong please let me know!! thank you to Senneres for the beta read!!


	2. The Dream

I wake up on a deck. A cloudy sky lies above me. I hear voices, spanish voices around me. Orders call out in the strong language. Thousands of echoes of feet running about to complete the tasks set for them.

It's the dream again.

The same dream I've been having long since I could remember. And I know how this will play out. I get up from the deck and look around me. As always, Spaniard sailors running around, firing cannons and their rifles at their commanding officers orders at the pirate ships around them.

Like always there is that one ship. That one that has that boy obviously trying to draw spaniards attentions, but he grabs only one, the capitáns.

Like always it works and the boy pisses him off. The capitán commands his men to follow that boys ship towards an unsettling cave, its sharp black rocks pointing out like its a warning not to go in.

As I watch, the boys ship makes an impressive bootleg turn with him at the wheel but these spaniards aren’t so lucky. I see the capitán head to the wheel and try a bootleg turn. It doesn't work. They crash in the dark watery depths of this horrid cavern.

Explosions erupt from inside the ship as the gunpowder explodes when its hull is ruptured by the black rocks. Men are blown up all around me, the explosion ripping them apart, their arms, legs, faces, their bodies, everything dissipating into ash. I watch as they cry in pain, as they scatter to try and put out the fires roaring tall over them.

The ships hull continues to outbreak with fire. Only to leave behind a chard skeleton of beams and ash. I turn towards the ship's helm knowing there isn’t anything I can do, like always. I watch as the capitán and a few officers try to escape by jumping overboard. But it never works. Like always, the capitán is hit by a stray beam across his back. I watch as he crushes his skull alongside the boat falling into his and his crews watery grave.

And that's where the dream ends.

Except it doesn't.

Something is wrong.

Usually the dream ends by now. Why is it still going?

_Look _

Look? Look where?

_The water _

I move to the chard railing and look over. I see the still floating corpses of the crew. Something is wrong. I look closer and… is that blood? No. no it isn’t, it’s moving like blood red tendrils of smoke and molten lava. It looks like its coming from the flaming carcass of the ship itself?

It moves towards the nearest corpse to me and sinks into their skin. I watch as it does to all of them. The last being the capitán. His corpse, his body, like the others gives a sudden twitch. Enough to turn his face towards the surface. His eyes are open and looking in my direction.

No. no looking at me! His burning red eyes are looking into my own! He can see me! None of them could see me before!

I quickly backed away from the railing and trip over a broken piece of wood and fall into one of the many holes now decorating the ship. Darkness surrounds me again.

* * *

I wake with a sudden start. I noticed first that I am not back at home but on a wooden floor. No, a deck. A grimmy deck to be exact. My memories return to me. Our home disappearing. Us appearing on a ship. Leonel…

Leonel! I quickly look to find him. And I breathe out a sigh of relief. His sleeping body lies to my left. I look to my right to see the door of a cell. Our cell. Great.

I don’t want to wake Leonel yet. First I have to gather my bearings. I look around me some more and notice other cells. Two across from ours and one more to our cells left. Left from that are stairs that i can only assume lead to the other levels of the ship. I hear no heavy waves nor feel them so we must be at some port.

Voices can be heard above us and footsteps. One set is coming towards us. They come to the top of the stairs and come down. I tense and try to shield my still sleeping son.

_Don’t worry _

Why the hell shouldn’t i be worried! We’re on a fucking ship! We don’t know where we are and who’s fucking coming!

_Don’t worry. Trust him _

Him? Him who?

“I see that yer awake lass.” A gruffy looking old man was what those footsteps belonged to. A green bandana surrounds his greying hair, a matching beard surrounds his lower face. A brown jacket and vest covers his shirt. Black pants and boots to follow. His eyes are honey brown with years of wrinkles on his sun tanned skin around them. He seems close to average height. He doesn't seem threatening but looks can be deceiving.

_Trust him _

Maybe. First questions.

“Are ye alright lass? Ye and yer boy took a right fall. I was worried ye both won’t wake to see the day!” the man was worried. I couldn’t sense any other vile intents. I relaxed a bit.

“We’re fine but...would you be okay answering some questions?” he was shocked at my forwardness and possibly speech but I didn’t focus on that. “Why of course lass! What would ye want to know?” he had stayed a few distance away from our cell. I felt a bit grateful for that. But first answers.

“Where are we?” I questioned. I could feel the lump in my throat form at the possible unwanted answer.

“Ye be on the ship The Howling Plunderer. A, well to be honest, a pirate ship lass.”

And there was the unwanted answer.

Shit.


	3. The Witch

“A pirate ship.” I was shocked to say the least. I looked towards the old man then back to Leonel’s sleeping form, making sure he was really asleep. I don’t want him to hear this yet.

“Aye lass. Me name be Abraham and I be stationed to look after ye both. And a good thing to, none of the other men are really, well” He took a second to think of his next words. “hospitable as aye.”

“What do you mean?” I stood up from my place on the floor and walked closer to the cell door. The old man, Abraham, took that as an invite to move a bit closer but still respectively far enough away.

“I mean that they are dangerous lass! Especially the Captain!” He moved closer to the cell, directly in front of me “ I mean that I be glad it was me who found ye both first! God only knows what they would have done to ye both if I wasn’t! ” A shiver shot through me body and not the good kind. I know Abraham is telling the truth, his eyes say it all. Just when I was gonna ask him more questions we both heard another pair of footsteps approach the stairs.

"That be the Captain lass! Best that you not say a word for now!” Abraham quickly whispered to me just when the footsteps of his Captain reached the bottom of the stairs.

I watched as he moved towards us, Abraham moving away a bit but still close by. Almost as if he’d act as a shield if needed.

_To protect you both_

“I see yer awake!” His Captain announced. As if it wasn’t already obvious. He came closer with unnerving confidence. 

He wore an overly feathered black hat, a crimson coat with golden embroidery, an equally golden embroidered vest over a pure white shirt, black pants and embellished black boots to match. Over all, he looks like the epitome of a rich, pompous fuck boy. I hate him already. 

_Don’t trust_

I'm not planning too.

Abraham’s Captain came as close as one could get with a metal cell in the way.

“Let me introduce myself!” The fuck boy dramatically bowed “I am Captain Harley Clive of The Howling Plunderer! And I welcome ye on-board!”

Not really much of a welcoming feeling waking up in a cell. Captain Clive stood straight again and somehow moved even closer to me. I could smell his staunch, vile breath unwantedly easily now. I hold back the urge to puke.

“....Thank you for the welcoming Captain but I would like to know why we are in a cell?” I hesitantly asked, keeping in mind what Abraham said but still needing answers, so I should try to watch what I say as to not cause any unwelcome drama.

“Well ye see it is for everyone's safety! After all you are a witch! Can’t have ye wondering the ship casting curses!!”. And a cell is to help with that? Seriously? I look at Captain Clive in bewilderment and anger.

“Now I know you'd be angry but if ye help us you and yer son will be free and rich!!” He exclaimed exuberantly. God I really hate him. I took a moment to think about what he just said. We could be free. Free and out of this blasted cell.

_Liar._

What? He’s lying about what?

_Freedom. Riches _

I don’t care about the money! I care about getting my son and I out and back home! But if Captain Clive is lying then I have to come up with a plan to get out! I might have to play the part of a witch for now. I look back up at Captain Clive, Abraham looks concerned.

“What do I have to do?” I questioned trying to seem innocent, hoping its not something vile I have to do.

Captain Clive looked quite pleased with my answer and display. He looks back to Abraham.

“Ye see Abraham! The witch is just like any other wretched man on this ship! Once ye mention freedom and gold they’ll listen!!” Abraham merely nods and Captain Clive looks back to me. “Now here’s what we need! We need you to lead us to treasure hidden on this island! We ave been at port for two weeks now searching the whole island like the map says but nothing has been found!”

“And you want me to find it with my magic!” I continued my act.”and my son an I will be rewarded yes?” take the bait. Take the bait.

“Of Course but only you are to come, yer son stays in the cell!” I panicked inside but tried to make sure it didn’t show but Captain Clive noticed anyway.

“Now don’t ye worry, he will be perfectly safe here!” Captain Clive turned away to Abraham. 

“Now you make sure she is ready to go by sundown aye? We need to be out there before the storm hits us!” Abraham nodded. Captain Clive moved towards the stairs. “Oh! An I do hope, Miss Witchy, that ye don’t try anything unwanted, don’t want anything horrendous happen to yer boy now do we?” With that warning Captain Clive was gone. His words struck a sore chord in me and I felt like wanting to wring is scrawny fucking neck.

Turns out Leonel wasn’t asleep through that ordeal, he was wide awake. At least I don't have to explain much now. 

Before Abraham had to leave we were able to come up with a plan. Well an idea that we hope will work. Abraham will distract his crew mates while we’re on land, i’ll run to the ship, grab the keys he told me where to find, get Leonel out, find a lifeboat or ,well, a small boat as they call it here. Speaking of here, turns out we are stuck in the 17th century! More precisely 1751...yay.

_Won’t be easy_

Oh I know. Just have to hope things go well as well as they can be. I turn to Leonel.

“Are you okay? You didn’t get hurt when we passed out did you?” I was concerned, the last thing I need is him being injured.

“I'm okay Mamma! But what do we do now?” he asked.

“We play our parts to survive. I, the witch, and you, the witch's son. At least till we get back home.” 

_If _

Not helping.

“And how do we get home?” 

After a moment of thinking how to answer or how to avoid it, I knew I couldn't. Leonel is good at knowing when people are lying, more so than me. I have to be honest with him.

“I’m not sure mi cachorro but we will find a way, I promise!” I assured him, he was thankfully satisfied with that answer and cuddle up to me on the cold hard floor seeking warmth. 

_Be prepared_

I’ll be prepared as I can be for whatever comes next.

I notice Abraham coming back but with a plate of food and cups, hopefully water, on a tray. Good we’ll need our strength.

_Whatever comes next_

Whatever comes next.


	4. The Island

Abraham told us it will be almost time for me to go to the island soon. I could feel my heart beat fast. I need to calm down. 

I reached for my necklace hidden under my black sweater. But it’s not there. I panic and look to see. Nothing.

_He took it _

Who?!? Abraham?!

_No_

...Captain Clive!?

_Yes_

“Mierda!” I grab my head and try to breath. Leonel noticed my state.

“Mamma? What's wrong?” He held me tight. It was comfortable, a little bit. “Is your head hurting?” 

“No mi cachorro, it’s my necklace, Captain Clive took it!”, my panic started to turn into rage. That necklace was the only thing I had to connect me to my birth parents! Two people I never got to meet and now the only thing I have of them is taken by a fuckboy pirate Captain!! I lifted my head and banged it against the wall behind me.

“We’ll get it back Mamma!!” Leonel try to assured me and held tight. It was sweet but these are pirates, anything shiny they take, like crows but worse.

“I don’t think we will be able to. Not this time…”, I couldn’t help but to remember it. My eyes started to water. That necklace. It was such a strange one too but it was a part of me. I remember it’s oddly strange design. How it looks like a crab but with a woman's face on its back shell. I could easily fit it in my palm. And the music it played, oh… that was the only thing that could ever truly calm me. No matter if listening to it or just holding it. I always wondered what my birth mother would have looked like singing this song. Rocking me to sleep, and chasing away nightmares.

I didn’t realize I was crying till Leonel wiped a tear from my face. I looked to him and saw sadness but hope in his pale face.

“We will get it back Mamma, I promise-”, a cough suddenly interrupted him. I quickly put my hand up to his pale face. He was almost burning up. Slowly and gently I held him in my arms, slowly rubbing his back as he goes into a coughing fit.

“You’re sick Mi Cachorro. This isn’t good.”, finally his coughing stopped. “I need to get you some medicine but I don’t know if there is any here and if there was I don't know how to get it.” Leonel slowly brought up his face from my shoulder.

“Don’t worry Mamma they do have medicine here.”, he struggled to say yet sounded so sure. How does he really know if there is or not? I voiced my thoughts to him.

“Because the ship told me.”, he managed to say before a coughing fit. Perplexed, I was about to question what he means when Abraham appeared.

“Ahoy there lass, laddie, I just came to tell ya we be heading out soon…”, Abraham noticed Leonel’s condition. “ .. Is something wrong?” I told him what was wrong and in need of medicine.

“Hmmm, I'll get the boy some medicine before we head to land.”, Abraham assured. I thanked him and was about to ask about my necklace, remembering it was gone, but chose not too.

Abraham looked to me, noticing I was going to ask. “Is there anything else I can do?” 

“......Can you make sure that if there is one other good pirate like you here, to look after my son while i'm gone?”, I had to ask. Leaving Leonel here in the cell sick and vulnerable is not helping my now contained panic. Abraham took awhile to think. Probably trying to figure out which pirates are safe.

“There is one…”, he hesitated “but there is a chance he may refuse, out of fear of the Captain ya see.”

“Then I guess I'll have to have a talk with the Captain before I am forced to leave.”, I looked Abraham in the eyes, making him well aware that I will not be leaving to find some stupid goddamn treasure without someone looking after my son. Abraham was gonna argue but caved in and agreed. He soon left to get the medicine.

_He’s right you know_

What? Who?

_Leonel.You’ll get it back_

My necklace?

_Yes._

That eased my shoulders but not my heart. I don’t know how we’ll get it back but …..getting out safe and sound is more important.

“Leonel.”, I waited for him to look back at me again. “ It is just a necklace, for now we should be worrying about getting you better and back home. Okay?” 

Leonel looked at me for awhile, trying to decide what to say but another coughing fit stopped him. He cuddles right back up to me.

“I'm sorry Mamma...”, he pushed out his sore throat. “That you lost your necklace.”

“I know Leonel, I know. Me too.”, we stayed like that for god knows how long, Leonel playing with my long sleeves, sometimes tracing my tattoos. My left arm has a Spanish eagle in great detail, in a geometric shape. On my right a compass. 

“Mamma.”, Leonel croaked, “when can I get a tattoo?”

I shook my head and smiled a bit at his question, “when your in your twenties.”

“But that's so far away!”, he whined.

“I know, you might change your mind over time about getting a tattoo...”, I looked down to him, a fond smile on my face “that is why I say in your twenties.”

“Fine…” Leonel pouted “why did you get this tattoo?” Leonel pointed to my eagle tattoo.

“I don’t know actually, the idea came to me one night and it just stuck,” I looked to the tattoo, “it just felt right to get it, like a feeling…..”, I trailed off. Silence surrounded us, but not the awkward kind, the nervous kind for what is to come next.

Eventually it was time for me to go.

Leonel was able to get some medicine thankfully and I was able to convince the all so ‘Gracious Captain Clive’ to have the pirate Abraham mentioned to keep an eye on Leonel. 

Two of Captain Clive’s men took me to the upper deck of the Howling Plunderer. Captain Clive, Abraham and the rest of the crew, not already on the island, were waiting for us. Got to be about forty in total as far as I can see. Escaping might be a bit harder if most of them are gonna stay on the ship.

I notice how the crew looked at me, well mostly my clothes. After all a black sweater, capris jeans and no shoes aren’t exactly common in the 17th century for women. No wonder they think i'm a witch and Leonel a witch’s son since his clothes are no better. Tanned sweater with capris jeans to match as well. 

I ignored the men, and their unnerving glances, and tried to continue to subtly watch my surroundings. Trying to memorize the ships layout for when I get Leonel out and off this ship.

The ships deck was a mess. It would put the world's most messy, hoarding person to shame. With barrels and crates stacked everywhere. Cannon balls and other sorts of ammunition not stored down below, haphazardly placed about the deck. God, my Papa would be horrified if he saw this.

The men have to be the worst though. just like their Captain, they stank! Like none of them has had a bath in months. It is hard to take a breath but I pushed through. Abraham seems like the only one who doesn't smell like the ass of a cow with diarrhea. 

_Gross_

I know but it’s true.

I am brought to a stop before Captain Fuckboy.

“Ah I see ye finally made it! After that little delay I thought we might not be leaving!”, Captain Clive tried to hide his annoyance but I knew how our little ‘talk’ about Leonel’s medicine and someone looking after him or I ain’t coming really ticked him off. “Shall we make way?”

I merely nodded. Captain Clive seemed pleased. With a nod from his head Abraham came towards me with rope in his hands. He proceeds to tie my hands, I merely kept eye contact with Captain Clive. Taking a bit of joy knowing it was making him uncomfortable, he almost looked away with how intense it was but I'll give him credit for masking it well.

"Well since everything now be in order, let’s be off shall we and find that treasure!”, Captain Clive announced. The rest of his diarrhea smelling crew, except Abraham, cheered. 

The two men that took me on deck proceeded to push me towards the plank leading off the ship onto a surprisingly still standing board-dock that has seen better days. With holes and fallen boards everywhere you looked, its amazing this thing hasn’t fallen apart yet.

Abraham stayed close by my side through out. I could feel the nervous energy surrounding him but he kept on walking like everything was fine. 

Finally we got on land. There where old worn down, even destroyed, buildings around us as we walked by. Trees growing out of the buildings, only a few seemed still stable enough to be standing, though I fear the storm that is coming might blow them down too. What happened here?

_Look to the sea_

What?

_Look_

As I walked I turned my head to the sea before the trees and buildings blocked the sight. I noticed the storm off to my right. Though dark it stood out compared to bright oranges, reds and yellows of the sunset. As I continued to look at the storm coming I felt a familiar sensation, the same sensation when I looked at that Spanish Capitán in his dead eyes in my dream. 

Something is not right. That storm isn’t right. It seems darker, more...destructive? God I don’t know how to describe it. It just feels wrong, like...like..

_Like it is following something_

Or something is following it.

I lose sight of the storm and sea when I lost footing with a stick. One of the pirates guiding on my left told me to focus in an annoying, gravely snarky voice. But I listened and brought my eyes back up front. I noticed Abraham looking at me with concern but I ignored him. I kept my head up high but the feeling isn’t going away and I don't think it will anytime soon. 

In my peripheral I see Abraham move closer to me.

“Do ye know why there are buildings here?”, Abraham looked to me and I shook my head no, “well there is a story behind why. Colonizers came to this island to start anew, all on a ship called the Mayflower Jewel, it was small but it took them to where they needed to go, here,” he move his hand around, directing my sight to the few visible buildings, “it was peaceful for a time but disease came soon after and the colonizers didn’t have the supplies ta stop it. So the priest that came with prayed for help but no answer came till a strange woman came from the sea itself, they say she had sun kissed skin and eyes of warm chocolate, her clothes were as if the sea itself was wrapped around her.”

Abraham took a moment. His eyes showing he was lost in thought but soon returned and continued.

“She gave no name to the priest but told him she could save them if they did but one thing.”

“And what was this one thing?” I asked. I was eager. Wanting to know what happened next.

“In her arms was a brown bundle of cloth and in the cloth was a baby, the women asked the priest to hide the baby, to keep it safe and in return she will save two children from the disease. The priest eagerly agreed and hid the child. Two weeks later the woman returned, took two children, a boy and a girl, to a neighboring island known for being in the middle of a route that navy ships stop for resources ...”, Abraham went quiet then, lost in thought again. But i was too lost in my own as well. What about the priest? The woman and baby? So many questions whirring in my head. I voiced them to Abraham

"The priest and whoever was left died but no one knows what happened to the child...”, he looked sad, if I looked close enough I could just see tears beginning to prickle at his eyes. He looked to me at that moment. “That is why we are here.”

“To find a baby?”, I asked incredulously.

“In a way, yes, the Captain believes the baby was actually treasure and so we are here...”, Abraham shrugged. He obviously doesn't believe his Captain’s foolish beliefs.

One question though still lingers in my head.

“How…..how do you know all this, Abraham?”, I looked to him. My heart beat faster than it did during the story, afraid to know the answer. Was he the boy that was saved?

Abraham looked ahead of us. A tear finally escaping his eye, “because it was ma grandparents that the woman saved.”

I was shocked. No words escaped me. 

His grandparents lived here. They saw their homes and families be taken away from them from the disease, then sent away. 

If i didn’t get sent back in time I probably wouldn’t have believed him but now...now im not so sure.

I looked back around me at my surroundings, buildings finally fading away and trees come into view. A sadness washes over me. 

We made it to some sort of campsite. Bonfires and what look like sleeping bags scattered around a clearing. Barrels and crates filled with, I assume, supplies. Clothes like tents are stringed around the campsite giving the crew shelter if needed.

The night finally came and so did the storm. The wind blew hard, the rain was thankfully only spitting but I know it will get worse. Thankfully all the trees on this island is blocking most of the storm off. I can’t imagine how it is on the ship, I just hope Leonel is okay. 

The two crewmen lead me to a tree and tied me to it. Rope wrapped around my chest to the tree. Hands still bound but my legs were free at least. I was forced to sit on the now muddy ground.

Captain Clive annoyingly swaggered up to me. I could see in the little firelight given something reflecting the light from under his clothes.

_Your necklace. _

Anger roused up in me. I glared hard at Captain Clive.

“I do hope yer comfortable Witchy cause we might be here awhile. Thanks to yer little delay and the storm we’ve been forced to wait till tomorrow when there be daylight and the storm is less raging.”, he bent down to me and gripped my face with his left hand and leaned in close. “I do hope ye have sweet dreams, aye?” he patronized.

I stayed silent but continued to stare him down just like he was trying to do to me. Our little stare down got interrupted by Abraham, telling his Captain the food was ready. Captain Clive looked away first and roughly let go of me, I won't be surprised if bruises started to form because of how tight he gripped my face.

Abraham looked back to me before going with his Captain, giving me a guilty look. I looked him in the eye with kindness and mouthed ‘thank you’ to him, he merely nodded and left.

I sat in silence, eventually the crew started to sing some sort of pirate song, drunkenly. 

“Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me

We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot

Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho

We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho-”

Great. This is gonna be a long night.


	5. The storm Arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you see characters in the story talking and it is bolded and black that means they are speaking another language that my oc can understand and to help you the reader understand that they are as well.

It has been maybe thirty minutes since night fell. Ten since the pirates passed out. The storm has grown. Something is out there. I keep my gaze on the darkness surrounding us, terrified something is gonna pop out. Something…. Something is wrong ...wha-

_ Be prepared _

What?

_ They are coming _

Who? Who dammit?

At that moment Abraham came into my peripheral, nearly scaring the shit out of me but I quickly calmed down. He bent down to my level, gave a quick look around us, making sure his crew were passed out and then began to cut my ropes.

“Ye remember what I told ye, lassie?”, he whispered

“Yes, I’ll run to the ship, grab the keys off to the right of the door frame, get my son out, to a small-boat, and row to the nearest island off to the northwest that you had passed getting here.” , I whispered back.

“Aye, good good...”, Abraham continued to cut the ropes, nearly almost done. “Apologies, lassie, but ropes weren’t part of the plan, neither the delay or this blasted storm.” I kept a lookout to make sure no one saw what was happening.

“Well I guess that's a good thing huh?”, Abraham cut the last rope and helped me up. “That way all three of us can escape.” he wouldn’t look me in the eyes. Something’s wrong.

“Abraham, what is it? What's wrong?”, I was worried. He still wouldn’t look at me.

“I….I am afraid ye and yer boy will ave to go alone...”, he muttered. “ without me.” 

“But there’s no need-” I was going to argue but Abraham interrupted me.

“Listen lassie,” he grabbed my arms, “I have done much wrong in ma life, more than good...”, he had tears forming in his eyes but they didn't fall. I could feel my eyes flooding up too. “ I know my time on this earth is coming to an end and I hope that this one good deed, getting ye and yer boy out of here and back home, might just let god see that I ain’t as lost as I seem, and maybe…”, he looked down “… maybe god will allow me to see ma husband again.”

I was shocked. Abraham was...was gonna sacrifice himself? But he has a chance to leave, to escape.

“You have a chance to leave! To escape with us!”, I shook my head, refusing to listen.

“I am truly sorry lassie but our paths have been crossed and now they must part, I will stay and keep them at bay, they be waking soon and will see ye gone,” his eyes held determination, and the tears finally began to fall. “ I will give ye as much time as I can give ya but you must go! Now!”, with that last moment Abraham pushed me away. With one last look, I knew he wanted to do this, I knew I couldn't change his mind I could feel the tears falling none stop. Right when one of his crew-mates woke up and saw me, I said thank you, and ran.

The storm has grown stronger. The wind harsher. I can feel it hit my face, wiping my hair as I continue to run. My bare feet hitting the cold wet ground as I push myself. 

Between the thunder rolling in and the sound of the wind and my heavy breaths as I continue to push forward I hear a gunshot echo around me. I stop and look to the direction it came from. It was back towards the camp. 

My heart twists with unease. There’s no way that they- that he is-

_ He’s dead _

No, no no no…. I gasped, I could feel the tears come back again. 

_ He’s gone. Run _

I can’t, I-.... 

_ Run. They are coming _

At that moment I heard multiple footsteps coming towards me from the campsite. The pirates are coming after me. I finally get my feet to move,tears falling down my face. My heart beating faster than ever, I finally become aware again of my situation. 

This is life and death now. I have to run. With one final look towards the camp I whispered out ‘I'm sorry’ and ran as fast as i could towards the direction of The Howling Plunderer.

The pirates chasing me were still far enough away but they could still catch me if I tripped. 

I don’t know how long I was running but I can hear thunder rolling in above me. I was close to being soaked and the wind was loud in my ears but not loud enough to block out what I would hear next. 

Screams. Screams of fighting, of pain, of being _ slaughtered _. It was so loud it made me stop in my tracks again, fear soaking into my bones. The sound was coming from the campsite. I noticed my pursuers had stopped too.

_ The pirates are being killed _

By who?

_ Don’t know _

Well that's not helpful. As I listened the screams started to die out. The pirates were losing. But who is it that's killing them? And how did they find them? Did they see-

That thought stopped me. Theories started to roll through my mind. But one stood out the most. The storm, who ever is killing the pirates must have been with the storm and since the storm was coming this way, they would have seen the pirate ship, they would have inspected it and found-

“Leonel….” dread filled my body. I refuse to believe it. It's just a storm and who or whatever is 

killing the pirates is nothing of importance right now.

_ Not just a storm. You are right. They followed us. Run _

My instincts have never failed me before, so that means...my god, I have to get to the ship! I have to find Leonel! 

I pushed myself to run again, I don't care if my pursuers follow me I have to find Leonel and make sure he is safe even if it is the last thing I do! 

The screams finally died out.

As I continue to run I can see the tops of the ships masts above the trees. I am so close. Suddenly more screams burst through the quiet of the storm. God what now?

_ Your pursuers are dying _

Oh god… what ever killed the pirates at the campsite, killed my once pursuers and now…

_ They’re coming this way. They will find you. Hurry _

SHIT!!!!

With one last bit of adrenaline I run to the lights of the Howling Plunderer. I run pass the fallen buildings, across the boardwalk and up the ramp of the ship. The storm really was worse out here but I quickly duck down the stairs leading to the second layer of the ship. I'm soaked to the bone but don’t care i will dry up soon anyway. I roll up the sleeves of my black sweater, revealing my tattoos and quietly make my way to the lowest deck of the ship to the cells. I push my wet short mid neck dark brunette hair out of my face but stop as I hear footsteps echoed outside. I could just barely hear them apart from the roaring wind hitting the ship.

_ They have come. Hide _

Where!?!?

_ Above _

What?!?

I look above me and see the wooden beams of the ship. There looks to be enough room up there to hide but how do I get up? I quickly look around me and see a couple of barrels and crates. One crate looked big enough for me to reach the beams. At least to jump from. With that plan in mind I took action. I climbed on top of the crate and pushed myself up into the air and grabbed hold of the beam pulling myself up. And just in time too. The moment I was settled, my new pursuers came into my field of view and stopped under me.

I quickly brought my left hand up to my mouth to hold in a gasp.

That’s- that can’t be- 

That’s. not. possible! They died I saw them! 

As I looked down, I knew what….no who I was looking at. There were three of them, a deckhand and two officers. One had an eye-patch and a different styled jacket from the other Officer. He had charred epaulettes, indicating him having a higher position possibly Lieutenant if I remember correctly.

But it was the way they looked that threw me. All three were missing body parts, the Lieutenant was missing a bit of his arm, the other Officer was missing a part of his stomach chest area and the deckhand was missing part of his face, almost his entire head even. Ash floated off them, their skin still burned from their deaths now a grey tone. Their clothes are shredded and torn. I couldn’t help thinking about that dream, if I could even call it that now. 

Is this what that red stuff did to them? But why? How?

_ Magic. Curse _

But there’s no such thing!

_ Then how are you here. _

I-I don’t…

Movement caught my attention. Three more bodies joined the Lieutenant and the others below me. Just like the other three they were burned and missing parts. At least two of them were. One, another Officer, was missing his legs below his knees, the other, another deckhand with a graying cap, was like the lieutenant, part of his right arm, no most of his right arm was gone. Among one of the three that just arrived, was the Capitàn.

I know the rest of this “ghost” crew have to be the same. Ghost sounds right after all, since they all died but their also like walking corpses too nothing like the movies or TV shows, Leonel and I will spend weekend nights watching, depicted. 

The Capitàn stopped in the middle of their little group, his charred knee length coat floating behind him. Everything was deathly still, except for the storm. The Lieutenant had respectively turned towards his Capitàn when he arrived and spoke in his native tongue, Spanish.

“**The pirates we chased were killed but they were chasing after someone. We followed the runaway here but they have hidden themselves**” The Lieutenant responded. Good thing Spanish is my second language or I would be toast right now, well….. even more toast.

“**Then search the ship, we have already recovered the boy, whoever this runaway is they might have come looking for him.**” The Capitàn order. Some sort of black liquid spilling from his mouth as he talked. I couldn’t help cringing at it.

“**Apologies for questioning sir, but how do you know for sure this runaway is looking for the boy?**” The Lieutenant questioned.

“**The runaway could have left in any direction on the island but chose to come here** ,” the Capitàn walked forward a little bit, the Lieutenant and others respectively moved out of his way. “ **The pirates chasing them proves that they are not welcomed and must have been a prisoner along with the sick boy. I do not doubt they have some connection. Now, find them!**” I tensed with the Capitàn’s final order. They have Leonel? 

The first three men moved ahead of the Capitàn, to my left. The other two, my right. Only the Capitàn stayed. 

I watched as they all left. The storm continued to rage outside, thunder echoed through the ship along with lightning illuminating the inside of The Howling Plunderer from the outside through the port holes and canon holes. The Capitàn was still for a bit, then he moved forward in the direction the other three went but stopped. Why did he stopped?

_ Don’t know _

What do you mean don’t know? Your my instincts, your supposed to know!

_ Must be waiting _

Waiting? Like waiting for his men to return with news?

_ Possibly _

Well that's not helpful. But now I know they have Leonel. Which means I now have to get down from here, sneak past the dead Capitàn, and his men, and find out where they are keeping him. 

Fucking great. 


	6. The Hidden

How long is he gonna just stand there?

It could have been easily two minutes but feels like an hour. 

The Capitán has not moved. 

_ Need to go. _

I know, I know but I can't if he’s still there. I’m losing time!!

_ Move. Be quiet. _

Easier said than done but I have no other choice do I?

_ None. _

Yay…..

I shake my head in annoyance and bring my hand back down from my face onto the beam underneath me to balance myself. I watched the Capitán for a little longer. Making sure he isn’t going to suddenly move.

I watch as his hair flows through the air as if it is still under water. His clothes too though charred and flaking. I notice his sword is almost balancing his weight as if one small misstep and he’d fall. Though I doubt that since he probably killed the pirates.

My body shivered at that thought and I pushed it away, shaking my head, my wet hair falling in wet ringlets across my face.

Slowly, ever so slowly, I start to move. I swing my right leg over the beam, moving the rest of my body to follow. I have a firm grip on the beam under my chest, I then proceed to slowly lower myself towards the crate under me, still keeping eye contact on the Capitán’s back. I practically hang in the air, holding tight to the beam above me. I quickly took one last look around before dropping down onto the crate, making sure to roll my ankles to make it soundless. 

I pause and don’t move for well of a minute or two, watching the Capitán, making sure he didn’t hear me.

Once I was positive he didn’t, I started to slowly move off the crate. I place my left foot down first, then the right, and move backwards from the crate. Keeping close to the wall on my right to prevent any creaking of the floorboards under me.

Once I was a good distance away from him I started to turn around, hope filling my body that I might actually make it out without being caught. 

But that hope soon shattered.

“Going somewhere amigo?” I froze. Dread filling every cell in my body. My back turned to the Capitán.

_ He knew you were there. _

Crap.

Slowly I start to turn around. I know there is no way of leaving now, not without a fight possibly. I would like to avoid that if I can but if I have to then I will fight.

When I finished turning back around I saw in the little light that night, and the lightning from the storm striking here and there, illuminated the Capitán’s turned body.

I could see a few details I didn't notice in my dream, like his head is missing parts of his skull on his left. His whole left ear gone, nothing but an empty cave just stopping before his left cheek and forehead. His eyes are what shook me the most. The way they burn red just like the fires that burned sky-high in my dream when they died. 

When we finally faced each other his eyes that were once burning fires suddenly turned orch brown I think. Hard to tell in this light.

A look of shock crossed his face and I feared that he really did see me in the dream and knew it was me standing there but what he said next puzzled me.

“La Savoyana?” he tilted his head, studying me. La Savoyana? Who is that? “ **But that is impossible, you died!** ” he switched to his native language, taking a step closer into the light of a porthole. Subconsciously I did the same but took a step back.

Now both our faces were illuminated and a look of realization soon passed over his face. He probably finally realized I'm not this La Savoyana. He didn’t step any closer to me, his eyes roving over my body. Noticing the way I was dressed probably put his little theory of me and Leonel being connected thing true for when he looked back up to my face, I could see the red slowly begin to come back. I tensed up even more now, my body screaming fight or flight but I ignored it for now, focusing back on the Capitán.

“Who are you, Señorita?” The Capitán was about to take another step forward but stopped when he saw I was gonna take one back. Instead, he tilted his head again, waiting for me to respond.

“Does it really matter.” I shrugged. Trying to seem calm but I think we both could see that is failing. “I don’t exactly have time for this so I'll just be on my way.” I began to back away.

“What of the boy?” That stopped me. The Capitán took notice of my pause and kept going. He started towards me, each step he took forward I copied backwards. “Are you really going to leave him here? Sick and weak.” he’s lying but what he doesn't know is that I know what he said earlier. Maybe I can use that to my advantage.

“What boy?” gotta play dumb. Maybe I can fool him like Captain Clive. Hopefully.

I notice in my peripheral the corner I had to turn earlier. Perfect. I stopped walking and oddly enough, so did the Capitán. “Oh! You mean the one in the cell next-”

“Do not play dumb with me Señorita! I know you and that boy are connected somehow!” he interrupted me. Annoyance swept over his face, the red growing more in his eyes. “I know you are trying to get to him. Now tell me, who are you!” he took one more step closer to me but before he could get any closer I ran.

I could barely hear him swear behind me but I ignored it and continued to run. I could hear his heavy footsteps behind me. Slowly gaining up on me. Crap!

_ Turn left _

I didn’t dare question. Just followed.

_ Barrel on your right. Pick up the sword. _

And I did. 

I held up the sword in my right hand and turned in the direction I was running just in time to see the Capitán turn the corner. He stopped seeing me holding the sword. He was practically inspecting me. Probably wondering if I knew how to use it I guess. He’s gonna soon learn I do know how..

I moved my body into the proper position of defense. My body naturally takes position, the muscles memorized and nerves soothed as I enter the head-space I created for fighting. My sword arm raised and held strong, I moved my left leg to my front and my right behind me. My shoulders relaxed, my left forearm held under my blade.

The Capitán tilted his head, he showed no emotion and moved into a similar pose.

We studied each other, wondering who would make the first move. I knew I had to be on the defensive, just to see how his actions are and how skilled he is.

Just when I was gonna talk, he spoke first.

“I will admit, I am impressed.” he took a step forward and just like before, I took one back. “Your stance is true and natural. Not like the  **maggots** we killed earlier. They showed no technique. Do you have any, I wonder?” he tilted his head again. Obviously a quirk of his.

“Then why are you just standing over there for? Come on over and find out!” I taunted.

He didn’t move. Just stood there. “Or is the big, scary ghost Capitán  _ afraid _ of getting his ass whipped by a girl?” well that did the trick cause the red in his eyes are burning now even though his face doesn't show it.

_ He’s going to lunge. _

And he does. His blade swiftly moves towards my left, possibly to distract but I quickly block it, using my sword to push his away from me. I use my body to turn the blade away but I don’t stop my own turning till I am behind the Capitán and I use the momentum to elbow him in the back. Hard. Because of his lunge and my hit, he stumbles forward.

“ **FUCK!?!** ”, Capitán swore. I quickly stifled a giggle before he could turn back around.

Once he got stable he looks back at me with what seems to be a look of a mixture of being impressed and shocked but it quickly vanishes. Anger takes over.

“Something wrong? Am I moving too fast for you?” I sweetly asked making the red in his eyes grow stronger. He said nothing.

I quickly get into position again, this time my left foot behind and right forward. My sword arm raised and my left arm lousily across my chest, above my sword arm. The Capitán mimics me again.

_ You won’t be able to do that again. It was a test. _

I figured as much. He was testing me as much as I was him. But I can use that to my advantage. 

_ He’s about to strike again. _

Good.

The Capitán moves a lot quicker now. If I wasn't taught to be aware I wouldn't have deflected his next moves.

He aims to strike my right but I block it. Then my left, my right leg, my left leg twice then he turns around to strike my right leg again. I block every strike.

“Am I moving too fast for you?”, he tauntingly threw back my response from earlier. Guess he has a sense of humor now. A smirk formed on his cracked face “I see you do have technique. And proper form work...”, he comments as we walk in a circle in the narrow corridor. “Tell me this at least, where did you get your training?”

If I answer him it might lead to more questions I have no time for, but it might also give me a chance to distract him. I know I can't keep going like this. His movements are much stronger and faster than I have experienced. I can feel my body start to weaken thanks to all the running i had to do earlier.

_ He sees this too. _

I don’t doubt it. I’ll just have to play his little game for now. Until I can figure out how to win.

“Why are you so interested?” I answer his question with my own. “First time being with a woman?” 

The Capitán stopped and looked at me. I couldn’t read his expression and I couldn’t help the small grin spread on my face at my own joke.

_ Not funny. _

Oh come on it is a little bit!

_ Focus. _

Sorry…

The Capitán tilted his head again. That unreadable look on his face. I noticed his eyes for some reason became less red, which I’ll soon regret noticing.

_ Distracted. _

And the Capitán noticed it too. I quickly focused back to the fight but it was too late. With unimaginable speed the Capitán was suddenly in front of me and was about to strike.

He brought his sword arm back and was about to stab it in my body but I was able to deflect it just in time. I locked our raised arms together. Our faces were inches apart. I could properly see now all the cracks and crevasse lining his grey face. His floating hair kissing the sides of my face.

“I will not ask again, Señorita!” he somehow inched his face closer to mine, “who are-”

He stopped interrogating me and looked to my left, specifically my left bare arm. At my tattoo. The Spanish eagle. 

"**You bare the mark…..**” he whispered, “**you will set us free…**”

What the-

_ He’s distracted. Now's your chance. _

But what does he mean by mark and setting him free?!?

_ Now’s not the time. Act now. _

I shook my head and focused back to the present. The Capitán was still staring at my arm. So I set my plan in motion.

With our arms locked I lent backwards till I was falling, dragging him with me. He focused back but it was too late. Right when my back hit the ground I quickly brought up my feet to his stomach right before he could land on me and pushed, with whatever strength I had left, him over my head and on the ground.

Once I saw his feet fly over my head and out of my peripheral I quickly got up and ran in the opposite direction.

I ignored his very enraged, and rude, comments and turned the corner, up the steps to the level above. I ran as fast as I could but the exhaustion was finally hitting me.

_ Look out. On your right. _

Blearily I looked to my right but I was shoved so hard I couldn’t react in time.

My body hit something, maybe a wall or crates or whatever, hard. My head taking most of the impact.

My body slumped to the ground, my sword gone, my head feeling heavy like bricks were tied to it. I tried to lift it to see what hit me. It was one of Captain Clives men. I guess the Spaniards didn’t find him. 

I could see he was speaking but I couldn't understand him. My ears felt like someone shoved cotton into them. My sight was starting to fade. Blackness creeping at the edges.

I watched as the pirate raised his sword arm to strike down but a sword stopped him. Someone impaled him from behind, right through his chest. Killing him.

That was all I saw before everything went black.


	7. PSA

Hey guys so recently there is a site that is taling our works and making a profit off them. The only way we the writers can stop this is to turn our works into registered users only. 

I am sorry for any inconvienice. Hopefully i will be able to turn it back to all soon. 

Thank you for your patience.


	8. The Introductions

The first thing I noticed when waking up, was the quietness. It is so quiet, I can hear the waves as they gently rock against what I assume is a ship. Due to the occasional familiar creaks of wood, I know I am on a ship. Again.

I don’t dare open my eyes yet. Both in fear of what I might see, and so I can try and focus on how I got here.

I remember fighting the Capitán, running away... then one of Captain Clive’s men attacking me, knocking me out. I remember the last thing I saw was the man being stabbed but who did it? Was it the Capitán? One of his men?

It was the Capitán

The sudden voice almost made me jump. Jeez warn a girl next time. Wait did it say the Capitán saved me? But why? Was it because of my tattoo? He said it could set him free? Well, I could set him free. But why? How? And where is-

“Meow”

What the hell was that?

A cat

No shit Sherlock.

Slowly I opened my eyes and looked around for the supposed cat. I noticed first that yes I was on a ship, a very burnt, water damaged ship. The room I was in looked like, what I assume, a medical room, a big one too. My bed I was resting in was up against the wall on my left, another bed against the wall to my right. Someone was resting there but I couldn't tell due to the blankets covering them. There were also crates, possibly filled with medical supplies, up against the wall beside the head of the other bed. A desk a couple paces behind mine. There was a bed behind the desk and another behind the crates.

“Meow”

Right the cat. I tried to get up till I heard a pur. I followed the sound towards my lap. As I sat up a pair of yellow eyes stared into my own crystal blues.

How the hell did I not notice a cat is on my lap? After staring at the furball I realized it too was missing parts of its body like the few crewmen I saw and the Capitán. It’s left ear was gone, so was its left shoulder and it’s entire arm. It’s fur an ash color.  
Poor thing must have got caught in the blast when the ship crashed. I also realized the cat had no weight to it. Even though I can see it sitting solidly on my lap, I can't feel its weight. Weird....

“Ummm... hi?” I slowly brought my hand up towards the ghost cat. I let it sniff my hand first when it proceeded to gently headbutt it. Its fur was really soft, surprisingly. Reminds me of how one's hair would feel when under water.

Distracted from petting the cat I failed to notice movement from the bed beside me till the blanket lump made a noise. A very familiar noise.

“Leonel?” I look towards the bed. Completely forgetting the cat i quickly got up, admittedly regretting that decision for my vision went dizzy for a sec but i quickly recovered. I moved across the room towards the bed.

Gently and slowly I moved the blanket to see familiar chocolate brown locks of short hair, sun kissed skin with speckled freckles and soft round face still too young to grow into yet.

Leonel. My darling Leonel. Relief floods my body. Tension leaves my shoulders and I can finally, metaphorically, breath easy.

I brought my hand up to gently stroke his hair. I noticed he wasn’t as pale as before back in the cell. His skin didn’t feel boiling to the touch too. He must be getting better, thank god. After some more time watching Leonel sleep and stroking his hair, I finally looked back up at our surroundings. I failed to see the door that was facing the end of the bed I was just sleeping in.

I wonder, Is it locked?

Go check.

Rolling my eyes, I slowly stood up this time and went to the door. The ship was deathly still and quiet. Only the soft breathing of Leonel could be heard. Not even my steps seem to make a sound. Almost as if the very ship itself was holding its breath to see what will happen. Kinda like the horror movies you’d watch and everything is almost at a stand still and you know a jump scare is coming.

I mentally threw that thought away. Now's not the time to freak out. I finally made it to the door and tried to open it. And it did. The door was just as damaged as the rest of the room. It should have made an eerie creak or mangled groan but it did neither. Just opened smoothly with a small woosh of air. It was much more unsettling than a creak.

From the doorway I could see more damaged walls. Peaking my head out I see two hallways leading in opposite directions from the door. One to my left and one to my right. I Looked around to see any movement or the ghost crew although I would very much prefer not to meet any of them. I caught movement to my right in my peripheral and quickly looked to the source. Shock and a slowly creep of fear shot through my body. There down the hall was one of the crewmen. And he was looking right at me.

Don’t be afraid. You’ve seen him before.

Not helping!!

Back up slowly and wait.

While keeping eyes on the crew-mate i noticed little details that i swear i have seen before. From his grey cap to his missing right arm. Oh. OH! He was the one who arrived with the Capitán before!

The crew-mate this whole time was looking at me with some sort of mix between shock and curiosity. He was about to step closer when I finally moved back into the room and closed the door with a bit of panic.

I could feel my breaths begin to become uneven. My panic is slowly rising. What’s gonna happen now? Is he going to come in here? Tell the others? Most likely he would. But what then? Will they-?

Stop. breath.

I stopped moving. Not realizing I was backing away from the door. Lost in my panicked thoughts. Slowly I moved to my bed and sat down. The cat from earlier is still there, watching me. Once I sat and tried to even out my breaths the cat came close and nuzzled its way into my lap. Oddly enough that helped me even my breaths as I slowly stroked its fur. I got control of my breathing, the panic fading away but the fear, however little was still there. I looked back up to the door keeping a close eye on it. The cat purring away contently in my lap.

After a couple of minutes that seemed to stretch into hours, the ghost cat suddenly looked to the door. It (she) jumped down and walked right through the door….

Wait-what?

The cat just-it went- it- WHAT!?!

Don’t freak out.

A BIT TOO LATE FOR THAT!!!

Calm. Breathe. Someone is coming.

I tensed. Focusing on the door I can hear little shuffles and quiet whispers out on the other side of it. Not even a minute later the door opened and an Officer, I think, just as grey and mangled as the others,peeked in. He seemed surprised to see me awake but quickly recovered.

Stepping into the room he closed the door but did not move anywhere closer to me. Keeping a distance I was very much grateful for.

“Good evening Señorita, it is good to see that you are awake!” The ghost Officer seemed very energetic considering he’s dead. Looking at him i realize he’s not as damaged as the others I've seen so far.

I continue to stare, unsure of how to respond. I notice he starts to fidget under my gaze. I can almost feel his anxiety come off him

“Señorita?” the officer looks at me, his anxiety turning into worry, “are you alright?”

“Um ya… yes sorry it’s just that…” How do I explain to him that I just got sucked out of my time and into the past with my son, jailed in a pirate ship, fought his Capitán and now woke up on another ship all in maybe less than 24 hours? simple , I don’t, “...well it’s just that a lot has recently happened and I don’t know if my mind has exactly caught up yet to recent events?”

I start to fiddle with my fingers, the unsurety clear in my voice.

“Si I understand, much has happened but you and the Niño are safe aboard our ship!” he smiled brightly. He inched closer but still kept a reasonable distance. I realized I never got his name.

“Thank you…?” I tried to subtly hint at him giving me his name. He seemed shocked for a second, I could feel his displeasure at himself, possibly for forgetting his manners or something.

“Ah, Lo siento Señorita, please forgive me for my lack of manners..” he bowed slightly. “ I am Officer Antonio Moss, stationed aboard this ship, known as La Maria Silenciosa.”

What I assume is a cool breeze swept into the room, my spin tingling with unease.

I took a deep breath in, trying to calm myself down and looked away towards where Leonel sleeps.

What would Leonel think when he finds out we're on a ghost ship? Would he freak out? Or was he somewhat conscious when they found him and took him aboard? What if-?

“Señorita?” Officer Moss took another step towards me. I face back towards him. “I believe you have more questions?”  
I nodded my head, “yeah-yes, um … how did I-we get here? What happened?”

Officer Moss looked hesitant to answer, “ When we first boarded the Howling Plunderer we discovered the boy down in the cells badly sick and barely conscious. El Capitán ordered Officer Cortez to take the Niño back to Mary and be treated immediately. We then went to the island and found the pirates and … dealt with them. We then noticed there was one who was still alive. He was badly injured, shot by one of his own I believe..” I realized he was talking about Abraham. “He told us that a lady-you, had escaped by his help and his former crew mates were after you. He died due to his injuries soon after...then we went after them, dealt with them as well then went to their ship where we assumed you’d most likely be. The rest I am sure you already know Señorita..” Officer Moss finished.

I was saddened to hear that Abraham was dead but he gave his final breath for me to tell these ghosts about the danger I was in. A small part of me is grateful for what Abraham has done but he shouldn’t have had to die.

What would've happened if he did follow me? Would he still be alive? Or would these ghost men kill him too? Since he is-was a pirate...but he wasn’t like the others! What if-?

I took another deep breath, trying to calm my erratic thoughts and nodded my head. I could see him relax a bit but he seemed off?

“......Officer Moss? What is it?” I tilt my head. He seems hesitant. Nervously, he subtly placed his weight from foot to foot, taking another step closer he opened his mouth to speak when a loud creaking sound echoed around us.

We both paused. The creaking continued, Officer Moss looked to be listening, but I was too surprised from the noise to pay attention. I looked around the room, watching as the rotten timbres of the ship ripple slowly. I was frozen in place, yet not of fear oddly enough but of fascination.

What was that?

The ship

What?

The ship is alive.

I was confused. How can a ship be alive? Is it because of the curse? The one the Capitán had mentioned?

I heard Officer Moss cough, getting my attention. I looked back at him.

Officer Moss was now standing straight and at attention....With another officer beside him.  
When did he come in?

“**Hello** Señorita, I am Officer Miguel Magda, the stationed Physician aboard this ship.” The ghost- Officer Magda bowed slightly. He was the ghost from before as well. He stood next to Officer Moss, his lower half, where his legs were supposed to be, were gone.

Memory’s from the dream came back. I remember I was standing near to him when he got hit.

I suppressed a shiver and the unwanted memories of his face, and the others' faces, in pain. I looked back up to Officer Magda quickly. He tilted his head a bit.

“Señorita, Officer Moss is to escort you to el Capitáns quarters once you have awoken.” Officer Magda proclaimed. I looked back to Officer Moss. He looked tense. Odd.

Go with him.

Wait what about Leonel? I looked at my son on the other side of the room. Worry slowly creeping up in me. Officer Moss must have seen the look on my face for his next words somewhat helped me.

“Do not worry Señorita, the Niño will be safe,” Officer Moss moved back towards the door and opened it, waiting for me. “Office Magda, will be keeping his eye on him.”

I looked to Officer Magda and he merely nodded his head and walked over to his desk.

He will.

Hesitantly I got up from the bed knowing I won’t have much of a choice going or not.

With one last look at Leonel I stepped out into the hallway, Officer Moss closed the door behind us and led me down the hall.

“Will you tell me when he wakes up?” The worry in my voice was clear as day.

Officer Moss looked at me with a soft look, “Si Señorita, I give you my word.”

As I turned to look around I didn’t see the capped ghost crew-mate from before anywhere. Maybe he’s up deck or something.

Officer Moss led me down a few twists and turns until we made it to some stairs leading to the upper deck. I could see daylight shining down.

How long was I out for? It was the night last I saw.

I looked to Officer Moss and he guided a hand up to the steps wanting me to go first. Throughout our whole walk he didn’t say a word. Was he the quiet type or was it because of the ship?

Once upon deck the first thing I noticed was that it looked like it was late morning, probably close to noon.

The second thing was that most of the ghost crew was up on deck…... and they were all looking at me.

I looked around me at all the crew-members, from the deckhands on the main deck to the officers on the quarter deck. All in various degrees of missing limbs to full on missing half of their bodies. Truly walking corpses and yet I wasn’t afraid strangely enough and if I was I sure wouldn’t show it.

I noticed not many of the crew were up and about though so some must still be below deck.

The officers yelled commands in Spanish to the deckhands, getting them back to work but a few would occasionally look back and stare for a second before going back to work. Officer Moss came up behind me and placed his hand upon my right elbow, gently guiding me along to the quarter deck, and to the Capitán's cabin.

The Silent Mary was huge but severely damaged. I could see there were various repairs done to her. Most of the holes in her deck were filled in with panels of wood. Her main mast, that I remember breaking and falling down, was reattached and the deckhands, not sorting through crates, I now see filled with guns and ammunition and various supplies, were reattaching her ropes and rigging's. Her sails were being cleaned and sowed by two other deckhands down on the main deck, sitting crossed legged and singing an old Spanish lullaby I think.

Old for you, not for them.

Right, I forgot.

“Do not look at them Señorita, a lady should never look.” officer moss whispered to me but I merely gave him a look, one of pure ‘does it look like I care’. He didn’t see it but I heard a suppressed snort to my left and looked to see the deckhand with a cap again trying to contain his amusement. Before we passed him he looked back at me, he didn’t smile but I could see a look of amusement in his yellow eyes.

I brought my eyes back forward right in time for Officer Moss and I to ascend the stairs leading to the quarter deck, where the lieutenant and two more officers stood.

“**Good after noon**, Señorita!” the Lieutenant slightly bowed towards me. “It is good to see you are finally awake!”

I opened my mouth to talk but eye-patch wasn’t done.

“ I am Lieutenant Guilleremo Lesaro and these two señors are Officer Nico Cortez and Officer Diego Santos.” Lieutenant Lesaro introduced himself and directed my attention to the two others, who both bowed slightly when their name was spoken. “Unfortunately el Capitán is not in his quarters as of now but you are to wait in there until his return.”

“Where is he?” I finally got a moment to speak. I noticed Lieutenant Lesaro and the three officers looked hesitant to answer me.

“lo siento Señorita but we cannot say.” Lieutenant Lesaro directed me to the Capitán’s quarters. There were two doorways leading to two different cabins, the one on the right was the Capitán’s that Lieutenant Lesaro was guiding me to and the one on the left must be the Lieutenant's.

Lesaro brought me to the Capitán’s door and opened it for me.

“Thank you, Lieutenant.” I nodded to him.

Lesaro merely nodded back and closed the door, locking me in. leaving me to stand in the Capitán's quarters, alone.

Looking around, there were two levels.

The first one, the one I was on, held a dining table large enough to fit the Capitán and his officers when they probably used to eat. There was a book shelf off to my left with several books in different conditions. Some looked like they would crumble under my touch and others looked relatively new. On the other wall to my right there was a damaged dresser and a chest. Probably most likely holding captains belongings.

The second level, well, I can’t really say it was another level really. It’s more of a podium type of level, where it only takes you a step or two up. On the next level was the captain's desk and chair, sitting before giant glass-less windows that were framed by torn, grey curtains. On the left of that wall was the Capitán’s bed, built into it with matching grey sheets and curtains. What was once beautiful carved in designs, now rotten away, frame the bed along with the curtains.

I started to walk around, starting at the bookshelf. There were lots of books I never heard of but they sounded interesting, the others I couldn't quite read due to their damage.

Moving my way around I found myself at the dresser and chest. I was about to move on when something caught my eye.

Between the wall and the chest was an object covered with a black fabric. Curious.

Pick it up.

I looked around making sure no one was here to see me and grabbed the object. Lifting it up my curiosity grew now realizing it felt like a frame, or a picture frame.

Why would the Capitán have this hiding here? Why does he have it covered? Is this some kinda Dorian grey shit?

Remove the fabric

I placed the covered frame down, leaning it against the chest and removed the fabric.

I felt my body freeze. Every muscle in my body refused to move as I continued to stare. Shock and confusion filling my mind.

In the frame was a painting. A painting of a woman in a gorgeous white dress with silver accents that stopped just before her shoulders. She looked to be sitting down with a blue cap accented with the classic black spotted white fur trim. Oddly enough though she wasn’t wearing a wig, which people of this time normally wear, merely showing off her natural hair that was done up in a beautiful style.

But those weren’t the things that made me freeze. It was her face that did it.

From her brown locks of chocolate, to her strong but graceful jawline, she looked exactly like me. Or I looked exactly like her. The only differences we had were while my eyes were sea blue, hers were earth brown, while my skin was tanned and freckled from years in the sun, hers was paler and untouched.

I couldn't stop staring, questions swirling around in my head. Who is she? Why do I look like her? Why-?

“She is beautiful, no?”

My breath caught in my throat. I turned around, slowly, to see the Capitán standing by the door.

How did I not hear him come in?

“Do you know who that is?” the Capitán asked but not waiting for me to answer, continued.  
“That is Queen Maria Luisa, she was a beautiful and remarkably intelligent woman. She was acting regent of Spain, an effective leader when our king wasn’t there. She made many changes and was-is still well loved.”

The Capitán had moved towards me. I noticed how his voice filled with disdain when mentioning the king and his little hiccup when he changed ‘was’ into ‘is’.

But the look he had when talking about her, was almost fondness, like one would have when remembering the good times with old friends long gone.

The Capitán took the cloth from my hands, trying to avoid touching me, probably some weird etiquette from this time, and covered the painting of his queen. A queen I remember hearing about when I was younger but never seeing a picture of her like that one before, all the other paintings were of a really pale and white wig wearing women. This must be what she actually looked like when she was alive and the others must be fakes. Strange.

“It is strange how much you and her look alike. I almost thought you were her, back from the dead…” the Capitán turned to me with a sharp look.”but then I soon realized you were not her.”

So that's why he called my ‘la Savoyna’. It was most likely one of her many titles.

Noticing how close we were, I backed up a step, trying to keep a weary distance.

“There is no need to be afraid, Señorita,” the Capitán surprisingly didn’t take a step towards me. “I will not hurt you.”

I couldn’t help the snort that came through. ”Really? Because that wasn’t what it seemed like early.”

“So she can still speak, eh?” The Capitán tilted his head a bit, with amusement in his face. “I was beginning to think you lost your voice after that pirate struck you down.”

I couldn’t help but to hear the disdain again in his voice when he said ‘pirate’ but… it really was him who killed the pirate?...huh.

“I guess I should say thank you…?” I trailed off, now realizing I didn't have his name other than el Capitán.

“I am Capitán Armando Salazar of this ship, La Silencio Maria,” Capitán Salazar stood up straighter with a slight bow of his head. “And who are you, Señorita?”

Oh no. I can’t tell him my name or Leonel's! Who knows what damage that can cause to our future, even somehow being here is a risk enough!

“My name is not important.” I deflected. I walked around the table towards the bookcase trying to make space between us but the Capitán merely followed.

“Oh? Now why is that, Señorita?” He spoke softly. “ Why would the name of such a beautiful woman, who fought me and disarmed me, not be important?”

I felt a blush start to form up my neck from his comment but pushed it back down. Now is not the time to get flustered!

“Anyone who knows how to fight and disarm their opponent isn’t someone who is important, Capitán.” I said, keeping a wary eye on him. Capitán Salazar merely stared back. An unknown look flitted across his face but swiftly turned to almost amusement.

“And yet, Señorita, you are important.” he moved closer to me, “ You are more important than you think.”

He was baiting me. I could tell but what he said earlier when we fought, about my tattoo and setting him free hasn’t left my mind since. Maybe I could get him to explain.

“How so?” I questioned.

“No,no,no Señorita. First you must answer my question,” a dark look swept across his face. I took a step back out of fear but he merely followed so I stopped, standing my ground.

“And I told you..” I took a deep breath, “My name isn’t important...”

Capitán Salazar was quiet.

Lifting his eyebrows, he started to turn away.

“.....I see, since you will not tell me who you are, maybe that boy will,” Capitán Salazar calmly spoke, but there was no hiding the threat underneath. I knew he was really baiting me to talk this time and normally I wouldn’t let these things get to me but Capitán Salazar is threatening my son. Bait or not that is something I will not stand for.

I could feel the anger build up inside me, like a roaring fire ready to burn all it touches. Any rational thoughts slipped away. I was pissed off.

Swiftly I moved towards Capitán Salazar. He turned around at the sudden noise I made from moving but he wasn’t fast enough to stop what came next.

In blind fury I grabbed him by his scorched jacket and with strength I didn't know I had shoved him against the bookshelf. We were chest to chest, my hands still gripping tight to his jacket and our faces inches apart.

“YOU EVER THREATEN MY SON AGAIN AND I PROMISE YOU THAT YOU’D BE WISHING YOU WERE BACK IN WHATEVER HELL HOLE YOU CRAWLED OUT OF AFTER I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!” I snarled in blinding rage at him.

I don’t know how long we stayed like that. Me looking at him with anger and him looking at me with...with...awe?

That sudden change brought me back. I looked at Capitán Salazar with clear eyes and mind and the look he was giving me was...of awe and…something else. I couldn’t describe it.

All was quiet around us. No creaks from the ship. It was as if she was waiting, but for what.

His reaction.

...I shouldn’t have shoved him against the bookshelf huh?

Correct.

Before I could respond there was a sudden movement that caught my eye. Capitán Salazar moved up his hands and was about to grab my wrists to probably push me away but stopped. Not even touching me, he kept his hands above mine. Strange.

“So he is your flesh and blood. **Your son**.” he said softly. “Who are you?”

Shit. shit shit shit shit! This is not good! I have to be really careful what I say from here on out now! OK, ok don’t panic, just breathe, you can get yourself out of this…

Taking a deep breath I stepped back from him, removing my hands from his person in the process. I took two steps back but he didn’t follow. Just stayed lying back against his bookshelf. Still giving me that same strange look.

We stared at one another for a long moment. All was quiet, still no creaks, or the occasional squawks of the dead birds I saw flying outside earlier.

Eventually Capitán Salazar shook his head, almost as if shaking himself out of a trance.

“I will not repeat myself again, Señorita.” His voice changed to almost a growl.

It was as if he was holding himself back.

I knew that if I didn't say something soon, something bad would happen and not just to me.

I have to tell him but… maybe I can just give him our names? That should be safe. Right?

Making up my decision I look him straight in his eyes, eyes that look like they hold a deep combination of power and sorrow. Of hate and pain. But at this moment, there was only the intensity of a burning gaze.

I held my head up strong and met his gaze head on with my own. Not backing down.  
“I will only tell you one thing, Capitán, and one thing only,” I spoke to him firmly, ”And that would be our names. Nothing more, nothing less.”

He tilted his head at me at my tone of voice but said nothing, only slightly bowing his head in understanding.

Welp this is it, no going back now.

I took another deep breath, trying to calm the slowly rising panic. Turning away from him I found my eyes had wondered towards the covered painting of Queen Maria. Oddly that gave me enough courage to speak again.

“My son’s name is Leonel...” I spoke softly with my back to him.

“Leonel. That is Spanish, meaning `young lion’.” Capitán Salazar spoke with a strange tone, almost of...fondness? “And what is yours, Señorita.”

Taking another deep calming breath, I finally spoke “My name...is Marya.”

“Maria?” His voice was right behind me. I whipped around to face him and with panic noted only a bit of space was between us.

“No. Marya. There is a ‘Y’ instead of an ‘I’.” My voice was just above a whisper as I stared. My panic slowly ebbing away as we stared at one another. It was...strangely calming. Looking into his eyes. Eyes that I remember were literally burning red with anger but were now brown like rich deep coffee again.

I finally noted our height differences. I was just a few inches under his, I would think 5ft height. If he wasn’t slouching like before and stood up straight like he was now..

He was silent. Studying me. Probably trying to figure out if what I said was true or not. Though honestly I hope he does and doesn't believe me. I can’t decide on which.

While still holding his gaze, Capitán Salazar reached into his jacket with his left hand pulling out….

A gasp escaped my lips before I could stop it. Confusion and hope filled my body.

It can’t be. Where did he find it? And how-?

“I do believe then, Señorita Marya,” His voice broke my chain of thought, “That this belongs to you.”

In Capitán Salazar's outstretched hand, he held between us in his open palm my necklace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks too MontmartreParapluie and Senneres for helping!! :D  
the next chapter will have two face claims of both Marya/ Maria Luisa and Leonel as well as what Marya's necklace looks like!
> 
> the thick Black words represent the characters speaking spanish. i know that there are some that actual spanish being shown but it is because those are well known words that i feel like just don't need it.


	9. face claims

Maria Luisa: she looks just like this but with brown eyes.

Marya: she looks just like this but with ocean blue eyes, sun kissed skin and freckles.

Leonel: like his mom (Marya) he has sun kissed skin, freckles and his right eye is brown while his left is blue like his mom's.

What Marya's necklace looks like.

**Author's Note:**

> If any Spanish phrases may seem off, that is because this is my first time and i might have used google translate! also google translate says cub in Spanish is Cachorro so if that is wrong please let me know!! thank you to Senneres for the beta read!!


End file.
